Due to higher and higher price and more and more powerful functions of handheld mobile terminals, it is more and more rampant that some criminals sell the robbed handheld mobile terminals to reap illegal benefits, which cause tremendous economic loss and a lot of inconveniences to the users.
Aimed at this kind of illegal behaviors, some mobile communication devices (right now they are mainly mobile phone products) take the lead in trying some methods to limit the normal use of the robbed devices in order to prevent this kind of illegal behaviors, however, user losses cannot be recovered and these methods are very passive. Moreover, these methods can be invalid by means that: the battery is removed, the communication media is broken (such as the subscriber identity module (SIM) card is removed), and the anti-theft software is erased (the mobile phone system is reloaded and reinstalled, or the function of network lock is disabled).